


"I've Missed You."

by DreamWeaverStarSweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaverStarSweeper/pseuds/DreamWeaverStarSweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This fight between Felicity and Ray had been brewing for months. It didn’t happen when she caught him flying the suit around Starling City and it didn’t happen when she ended their budding relationship the following week. No, it happened months later, in the lobby of Palmer Industries, right in front of Oliver." </p>
<p>A short fic set sometime after the current episodes. Minor spoilers... maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've Missed You."

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've written anything, so this isn't my best work. The scene hit me while I was commuting home from work and I just couldn't shake it, so, of course, I had to write it! I hope you enjoy! Comments and criticism are welcome!

This fight between Felicity and Ray had been brewing for months. It didn’t happen when she caught him flying the suit around Starling City and it didn’t happen when she ended their budding relationship the following week. No, it happened months later, in the lobby of Palmer Industries, right in front of Oliver. There was nowhere for him to disappear to, but it didn’t really matter, because the second Palmer uttered those words, Oliver was invisible. 

“So you’re just going to quit?”

Felicity stood just feet from Ray, fuming. She pointed at his chest. 

“No. No, I’m not quitting. I have made this company my _life_. But this, this friendship, this _partnership_ , outside of Queen Consolidated, is done.”

Felicity’s slip on the company’s name didn’t escape Oliver’s attention. It surprised him so much that he suddenly found himself standing alone in the foyer with Palmer. They stared at each other, the clicking of Felicity’s heels echoing in the shocked silence. 

In a blink, Oliver had gained his composure and turned to follow her. By the time he made it to her side Felicity had already flagged down a taxi and was sliding into its back seat. He caught the door and slid in next to her. 

Her anger radiated white-hot in the confined space. She was turned away from him, but he could feel her grinding her teeth and breathing heavily. Oliver gave the driver her address. The sound of his calm voice cut through the tension in the air. He felt her relax a fragment, her arm grazing his. 

Months ago, before everything with Malcolm and Ra’s al Ghul, Oliver would have been shocked by Felicity’s anger and boldness, but now, after being on the receiving end more times than he liked, he was actually proud of her. She had changed, in a good way. She was stronger now, not that she was ever weak, but she’s definitely more vocal about what’s bothering her. He had caught a hint of it the first day they met, the way she stood up to him in the foundry, told him that she wasn’t going to help him if she didn’t agree with his methods. 

She was protecting herself. After everything she’d been through, everything he put her through, she was protecting herself. He understood. It’s all or nothing for her now. It had taken him a long time to realize that, unfortunately, it was too late for them. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Oliver stared blindly out his window, but the feeling of Felicity’s hand sliding over his knee and under his hand pulled him back to the present. She was still looking out the window, but her face had relaxed. She looked exhausted, actually. Her head bobbed with the movement of the taxi and Oliver could see in the reflection that her eyes were unblinking.  
For a moment, they sat in silence, as the city lights flashed by and the rhythm of the car bumped them together.

“I’ve missed you.” Felicity whispered, still looking out the window, her hand warm in Oliver’s. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, willing herself not to fill this silence with her own voice. Then she felt a gentle squeeze around her hand.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Felicity released a small sigh and melted into him, their bodies connected from shoulder to knee now. 

She felt his gaze and finally turned to meet it. He studied her, his bright blue eyes roaming her facing, searching for some sign. She gave him a small, sad smile before resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. Oliver pressed his lips to the top of her head before resting his cheek upon the same spot.


End file.
